Warrior characters Update (4)
by Craz3d
Summary: More characters xD (Thorn Clan needed)


Breeze Clan

Leader : Dimstar- Handsome tan and black tabby tom with striking golden eyes

Deputy : Gorsefoot- White and black sploched tom with scarred feet and emerald eyes

Medicine : Cherryseed- Pinkish she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors : Bladetail- Black and silver striped she-cat with odd ice blue eyes

Duskheart- Hazel tom with large white paws and yellow eyes

Moontail- Black she-cat with white cresent on chest and tail and brown eyes

Rockshadow- Gray tom with black tail and amber eyes (Apprentice- Icepaw)

Spottedears- Beautiful white she-cat with odd orange spots on ears and navy blue eyes (Apprentice- Lightpaw)

Mossnose- Small orange she-cat with black nose and light green eyes

Bluetalon- Blue-gray tom with missing tail and hazel eyes (Apprentice- Leopardpaw)

Roaringflame- Tabby tom with blue eyes (Apprentice- Eaglepaw)

Silverstreak- Handsome white tom with silver streak down his face and brown eyes

Stallionstep- Huge white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices : Icepaw- White she-cat with amber eyes

Leopardpaw- Golden tom with black spots and maroon eyes

Eaglepaw- Huge long-haired orange tom with one amber and one green eye

Lightpaw- White she-cat with amethyst eyes

Queens : Dogface- Dark brown she-cat with a distinctive long muzzle (Poppykit,Swiftkit)

Bluefish- Light gray she-cat with leopard spots and blue eyes (Citruskit, Lobsterkit, Stormkit)

Grayflower- Gray she-cat with lily green eyes

Kits : Poppykit- Orange she-cat with white chest and hazel eyes

Swiftkit- Tortouise-shell tom with injured leg and red eyes

Citruskit- Tiny black she-cat with huge ears and white paws with stripes on tail and shocking green eyes

Lobsterkit- Red she-cat with green eyes

Stormkit- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mysiquekit- White tabby she-cat with with grey streaks and swirls with one golden eyes and one blue and green eye

Elders : Hazelpath- Light brown tom with silver eyes

Rainsong- Black she-cat with gray sploches and green eyes

Moon Clan

Leader : Wolfstar- Gray she-cat with black muzzle and odd purple eyes

Deputy : Goldeneyes- Black tom with white slash mark on chest and golden amber eyes

Medicine : Milkberry- Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors : Scorchleg- Huge white and black tabby tom with burnt hind leg and amber eyes

Squirrelfoot- Golden she-cat with hazel paws and blue eyes

Wildbracken- Brown tom with very long legs and emerald eyes

Badgerheart- Black she-cat with scar on muzzle and yellow eyes

Brokenpath- Gray tom with missing left ear and red-orange eyes

Rabbitclaw- Gray tom with brown eyes (Apprentice- Loudpaw)

Darklight- Black tom with amber eyes

Hollowflower- Cream she-cat with jet black ear and green eyes

Ashtail- Brown tom with gray tail and scar down side and green eyes

Honeyleaf- Light brown tabby she-cat with golden amber eyes

Tigermask- Brown tom with golden eyes

Appentices : Loudpaw- Hazel tom with huge paws and green eyes

Tanglepaw- Dark brown she-cat with hazel paws and crimson eyes

Kits : Lostkit- Small, orange tom with ice blue eyes

Thorn Clan

Leader : Brackenstar- Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Medicine : Moonshine- White she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy : Furledclaw- Huge black tom with long claws and light green eyes

Warriors : Eagleclaw- Dark brown tom with white chest and maroon eyes

Hollowflight- Light brown she-cat

Foxflower- Cream she-cat with distinctivly large emerald eyes

Snaketooth- Large golden tabby tom with overbite and crimson eyes

Wildfire- Huge white tom with red zebra stripes and sky blue eyes

Apprentices: Blazepaw- Golden tom with crimson eyes

Wingpaw- Dark grey she-cat with white tipped tail and green eyes

Thunderpaw- small tabby she-cat with tiger stripes and shocking green eyes

Queens : Blackheart- White she-cat with black heart on chest and emerald eyes (Reedkit, Blazepaw)

Kits : Reedkit- Black she-cat with white belly and green eyes

Elders : Cresentwind- Small white she-cat with red-orange eye

Cornwhisker- Faded golden tom with longer fur around ears and blue eyes

Haze Clan

Leader : Heatherstar- Tortouise-shell she-cat with orange eyes

Medicine : Milkberry- Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy : Darkheart- Black tom with crimson eyes (Apprentice- Shadowpaw)

Warriors : Shadowheart- Dark brown tom with deep crimson eyes

Smokecloud- Dark gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes (Apprentice- Cinderpaw)

Soulseeker- Beautiful light gray she-cat with white ring on forehead and flanks with lime green eyes (Apprentice- Hollypaw)

Lynxfoot-

Sunfur- Black tom with white splotch on right eye and amber eyes

Berryfur- Tortouise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

Shadestorm- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Ashseeker- Gray tom with dark gray stripes on hind legs and blue eyes

Spottedshadow- Tortouise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice- Splatterpaw)

Coalstrike- Huge jet black tom with light gray streaks up sides and dark red eyes (Apprentice- Icepaw)

Whitefur- White she-cat with light gray tail tip and emerald eyes

Littlefox- Small orange she-cat with white ears and tail with hazel eyes

Hawkfeather- Light brown she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice- Dovepaw)

Coaldust- Dark grey tom with black paws and brown eyes

Swiftrose- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Cinderpaw- Dark gray tom with white paws and deep blue eyes

Hollypaw- Small white she-cat with black tail, paws, and ear tips and blue eyes

Splatterpaw- Huge black tom with splatters of white and gold on back with aqua eyes

Icepaw- White tom with icy blue eyes

Dovepaw- Soft gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Shadowpaw- Black she-cat with white muzzle, belly, and scar on left eye and copper eyes

Queens : Darkflower- Dark grey she-cat with violet eyes (Moonkit, Nightkit)

Berryeye- White she-cat with one dark red eye and one blue eye

(Frostkit, Waterkit, Firekit)

Poppyfrost

Kits : Nightkit- Black she-cat with white paw and violet eyes

Moonkit- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Firekit- Orange tom with white patches and blue eyes

Frostkit- White tom with dark red eyes (Waterkit's twin)

Waterkit- White tom with dark red eyes (Frostkit's twin)

Elders : Blacktail- Light gray she-cat with dark tail and amber eyes


End file.
